The Prank On Kai
by Pikadaj
Summary: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai. -COMPLETELY REWRITTEN-
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

Most of the Blade Breakers felt that hell has decended upon them, appearing behind them, lurking, ready to swallow them up. What, pray tell, would be the reason for something such as this? Why, that is quite simple actually... Kai was training them again, and from the looks of it, the captain had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Tyson, no more complaining. If you wish to keep doing so, I'll give you another 40 laps." Kai sneers, narrowing his eyes at the bluenette.

"But I already did 30!" Tyson yells at the captain, sweaty and obviously tired.

"Considering the fact that you're supposed to do 40, you'd better hurry up before I make you run _100_ laps." Kai scowls at the other. He doesn't like the blunette, it's just that simple. The Blade Breakers have only been formed a few months ago and he can't remember a single day in that time where Tyson didn't annoy him... Oh, wait there were those days in which he stayed away from the other. Yes, that works.

After a certain amount of time, Tyson finally completes the 40 laps that are part of today's training. Kai looks over the Blade Breakers, watching them sprawled over the floor panting and puffing, sweating as they try to catch their breath and no doubt hungry if Tyson's stomach has anything to say on the matter. "Weak..." Kai murmurs under his breath, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly before turning around and walking off to do some solo training.

"Ung, we have to _do_ something about that guy..." Max complains, his limbs aching from all the running he has done.

"Well... What if it wasn't a guy anymore?" Tyson mutters, rolling onto his stomach so he can face his blonde friend.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Max asks, confusion obvious on his face. Of course, Tyson has pretty weird ideas every now and then, but... What?

"Okay, listen up... You see, back at home there are some books I found a few years ago, spell books of a sort? I don't know, gramps likes collecting weird things. But there's one spell..." As Tyson explains the spell and the possibilities in case it _works_, Max is sure that his friend has lost his mind... But he can't deny that it sounds fun.

In the mean time, Ray who is overhearing all of this, can't help but feel like this is going to go _very_ wrong...

* * *

A few hours later, Kai finally returns from training and moves into the hotel they're all staying in. He moves to the chair he always sits in, the chair that the others know _never_ to sit in lest they want to be in pain, before his eyes are drawn to a cup of coffee standing on the table in front of it.

"Hey, Kai! Since we figured you'd be thirsty we decided to make you something to drink." Tyson grins at him, confusing Kai ever so slightly. Tyson is _never_ happy with him after training... _Never_.

"I'm not thirsty." He mutters, lowering himself into his chair. Hence, what is to say that the drink isn't actually poisoned? He wouldn't put it past Tyson. Maybe the boy finally snapped... Just as he is pondering over this, a blur of yellow enters his view as Max grabs Kai, using his thumbs to force Kai's mouth open, while Tyson quickly grabs the drink and forces it down their captain's throat, leaving Kai with no other options but to choke or swallow. He picks swallow.

That's when it hits him. The coffee. Tastes. _Horrible_. He dare say that it's the worst cup of coffee he's ever tasted as a nauseous feeling comes over him. He quickly pushes the two off of him, quite glad they don't seem to be resisting, before starting to make a bee line for the bathroom. Granted, the two won't be off of the hook... but he'll deal with them after shoving a finger down his throat.

Suddenly a strange red glow surrounds Kai as he is suddenly lifted up in the air, floating. His crimson eyes widen ever so slightly as his entire body seems to tingle. 'What the...'

Tyson and Max watch with wide eyes as they watch their captain change. His chest starts to swell while his hair grows down to his shoulder blades, yet the spikes remain in them. His waist, which had always been quite narrow, slims even more as the muscles that make his bicep seem to lessen.

And then, it's over as the glow disappears and the fall begins. Not having expected this, Kai can't do anything but try to twist in the air in an effort to land on his feet. Tyson's eyes widen as he reaches out, catching their captain.

He stares at Kai who is still in his arms, eyes wide, mouth wide open. Honestly? He didn't think it would _actually_ work... But it had seemed like a fun thing to pass time with, something he and Max could laugh over for years for actually _attempting_ something like this... But now... But now...

"Let go of me." Kai scowls, narrowing his -her?- eyes lightly before clamping his mouth shut. His voice has highened the slightest bit, leaving it sounding strange to his own ears. He knows how he sounds; that's not it.

"You... You look... Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa." Tyson actually... _drops_ Kai who lands on the floor with a _thud_ and a hiss.

Kai looks down at himself and it costs him everything, _everything_, not to actually let out a scream. "I'm... a..." He blinks a few times, feeling faint, yet not quite wanting to faint. He tries to stand up, but immediately stumbles. His entire centre of gravity is just... _off_. No doubt having to do with the extra weight he aquired on the front. 'Either that, or a... _girl_ isn't really balanced...'

Tyson reaches out, imediately grabbing onto Kai's arm to keep him up while Max holds onto the other arm. They look at each other, dread in their eyes. Kai is going to _kill_ them... They just know it.

Ray, at this time, walks into the room. Kenny has send him to request everyone's blade so he can look over the damage after the blading they had done after the running (well, the training Tyson and Max _said_ they would do before running off together, sceming). "Who's that?" He asks, blinking as his golden eyes focus on the girl being held by both Tyson and Max.

"Eh... This is... Erm..." Tyson stammers, not quite sure how to explain it.

As crimson eyes meet his, realisation hits Ray. He thought they were joking after training, he honestly, _honestly_ was. But the... _girl_ looks too much like Kai for Ray's tastes... _Way_ too much. "Is that...?"

"... Kay?" Max supplies, trying to be helpful.

Ray nods slowly, but the looks in Tyson's and Max's eyes is enough to grant him an answer to that... As is the girl- no, guy- no, definitely looks like a girl- still standing in the middle of them. Granted, Kai has been quiet during this entire exchange, but it's easy to see that anger is growing... growing...

So much instead, that Max lets go of their captain and backs away, shuffling over to Ray in the hopes of using the boy as a shield. It takes Tyson a little longer to realize exactly what is Kai's mood right now, but he too lets go before jumping back.

Kai stumbles a little, but manages to stay standing. Red eyes shift up, before narrowing at the two. "You two..."

"Maybe... we should skip training until it fades off?" Tyson tries, hopeful, while peeking at Kai from behind Ray.

"Heh..." Kai's lips twist into a smirk, sending a shiver down Tyson's and Max's spines. "Since you have time to come up with stupid... _stupid_ ideas such as this... I think I should add Ray's laps to yours... _twice_."

It's not hard to guess how many laps that would be, and judging from the paling Tyson and Max do, they quickly do the math. Considering everyone generally does 40 laps, unless something happens to change that, and they have to run Ray's laps _twice_ on top of theirs... 120 laps each. Tyson feels ready to faint as he slowly glances at his blonde friend.

"And," Their captain continues, making them snap their eyes back to Kai. "until this 'wears off', as you so put it Tyson... No desert for either of you."

Of course, any other person would just shrug this off with a 'fine, whatever, I don't care' or anything else in that manner, but Tyson is not like any other person... He falls to his knees, hands buried in his hair as he tilts his head back, his scream loud enough to be heard through out the entire neighbourhood. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**

* * *

Ah~ Finally worked up the courage to rewrite it~ The old version made me want to crawl into a corner and cry while rocking back and forth, really. Granted, it's not really the kind of thing I'd currently still write, but whatever. In a way it's kinda fun to see exactly what kind of things amused the hell out of me... Seven years ago. God, I can't believe it's been that long... ._.;;  
Excuse grammar errors; my words is acting kinda weird and won't pick them out. v.v;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

The next day, at 5AM...

"Wake up, time to train!" Kai calls at the slumbering Tyson and Max, startling them so badly that Tyson is sent tumbling off of the bed he was sleeping on, and onto the floor.

"Come on, Kai..." Tyson groans sleepily, looking at their captain from his currentl upside-down state. "It's not that bad... And it'll wear off... It was just a prank... Really, grow a pair..."

Kai narrows his eyes at Tyson, about to cross his arms over his chest before remembering that his chest isn't quite as easy to cross his arms over anymore...

Max, noticing that Kai seems to be pretty... _upset_, nudges Tyson. "Ty! You don't just say that after we caused him to _lose_ his pair!" He hisses, eyes wide.

"Guys, guys!" Kenny calls, running into the room. Why he was up at this time? No one knows. But considering the fact that it happens more often, none of the Blade Breakers are surprised either.

"Hn... What is it, Kenny?" Ray mutters, slowly sitting up on the bed as he brushes his long hair out of his face before yawning.

"I have some bad, bad, _bad_ news." Kenny urges, hopping from one foot onto the other, the corners of his lips pulled down lightly.

"What, Kenny..." Tyson sighs. Normally he'd demand what exactly was wrong, but at the moment he doubts that there is anything that's considered worse news then Kai's current mood.

"I just got a mail from Robert... Seems like the Majestics are coming over... Now."

Actually, scratch that. Tyson is pretty sure that that is a _lot_ worse. Of course, it'll be fun to see them again, to maybe blade Robert since he's pretty sure that's the reason the group is visiting in the first place; re-matches. But unfortunately it's not just Robert who will come... It's also Olivier who he doesn't mind, really, but there's also Johnny whom seems to see Kai as a rival of sorts which is _bound_ to get nasty... and then there's Enrique; the guy who can't pass up the oppertunity to flirt with whatever girl passes by him.

Slowly, he looks up at Kai, and gulps. Kai seems calm... _Too_ calm... And that can only mean one thing; Kai isn't mad. Oh no, that's right. Kai isn't mad. Kai isn't even _angry_! Oh no, no, no~ However, Kai is, without doubt... completely _livid_.

"Get started on those laps... _now_." Kai grits out through clenched teeth before turning and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I... Think I should give Robert a call..." Ray sighs, rubbing the side of his face. He doubts that Kai will appreciate shocked expressions and having to explain things once the Majestics get here. Granted, he's pretty sure there's no getting way of shocked expressions, but at least there won't be any explaining things if he has Robert explain things in advance, right?

After quickly working on getting in a cup of coffee, Ray takes the phone and Robert's phone number as supplied by Kenny, before pressing the right keys. He listens to the dial tone, before it disappears and a voice can be heard;

"Robert Jurgen."

"Robert, this is Ray." Ray supplies, twisting the telephone cord around his finger slightly. "Listen, eh... There's something I need to tell you..."

It takes nearly twenty minutes to convince Robert that yes, he is honest. Tyson and Max really _did_ change Kai into a girl... And no, he won't be put to shame after telling his team members because yes, it really _did_ happen...

Once he's done with this, Ray places the reciever back down with a sigh. Judging from the sounds of complaining and yelling outside, he figures that Kai is currently making the two trouble makers run the laps they promised them, wanting them to have them done before the Majestics get here and promising them _hell_ in case they don't finish them...

Ray can't help but wonder; 'Is he PMSing...?' Before quickly shaking his head and getting up to shower and dress for when the Majestics arrive. If Kai knew about that thought... he'd be, very much so, screwed.

* * *

A few hours later, Tyson and Max are _finally_ allowed to take a shower and to change for when the Majestics arrive while Ray is in the kitchen, fixing everyone sandwiches. Kenny is checking some things on his laptop while Kai is contemplating whether or not he should just... leave and not return until the Majestics get here.

Ray informed him that he already told Robert what happened, but Kai wonders just how everyone is going to react. His pride is fighting his brain and at the moment, Kai isn't completely sure which is losing. His brain is saying that it doesn't matter if anyone sees him; they already know about what happened. His pride however, disagrees completely, saying that even though they know what happened, that doesn't mean that they need to see it as well.

Glancing up, Kai shifts his eyes to Ray who smiles at him as he places a plate with two sandwiches in front of him. Kai nods back lightly, taking one of the sandwiches and taking a bite out of it. It actually surprises him how his team seems to accept what happened so easily. They stopped flat out staring after yesterday and if you ignore the glances they send his way now and then, they still treat him the same as always.

Even though Kai knows he's not the same. At all. He has noticed that he lacks some muscles and he's not completely sure if he can even blade the same anymore. Of course, he's seen plenty of girls who were good at blading... But he can't remember one of these girls actually winning in the tournaments.

Granted, Kai generally isn't much of a sexist, but at the moment he's just grabbing excuses to feel sorry for himself. The fact that his previous pondering is pretty much true, proves that. There has yet to be a girl who defeats him, that much he knows as well. But he supresses the voice in the back of his head which says that he's just too _strong_. There aren't many people who can defeat him either way.

Sighing, Kai finishes his sandwiches. He should probably shower, but... He looks down, noticing not for the first time that something is blocking his view of his feet, namely his chest. He shakes his head. 'This is too weird...' He figures he'll just shower with his eyes closed or something.

With that thought, he goes upstairs to get ready for when the Majestics arrive. His brain won the battle.

* * *

When the bell rings, Tyson is first to run to the door, opening it. He grins upon seeing the Majestics standing at the other side of the door. "Hey, guys! Come on in!" He comments, stepping to the side.

Robert nods stiffly at him, stepping inside, soon followed by the other Majestics who look around, no doubt comparing the hotel room to the size of their bathrooms... only to find the hotel room severely lacking.

"So... Where's Kai?" Johnny asks, eager to see what has become of the Hiwatari. Oh he's going to have a good laugh at the expense of the other... That's for sure. He'll make sure Kai will have to hear it for the rest of his life... He even brought a small camera, to capture the moment.

"Eh... I think Kai is in the living room..." Tyson scratches the back of his head lightly. He can only imagine how much screaming will come from this all...

Johnny smirks, moving his way into the living room arrogantly, parting his lips to comment as his eyes spot a familiar blob of blue hair, before the words die out without having a chance to escape. He just stands there, staring, unable to do anything but.

When a blue eyebrow raises and red eyes narrow, he shakes his head lightly, glaring at Kai, before sitting down far away from the other. Propping his elbow on the arm rest of the chair, Johnny places his hand in front of his mouth in a way that would appear to be a bored stance, yet in reality he is heavily working on fighting back a blush. 'Beautiful...' he thinks timidly, forcing himself not to look at his rival.

Oh what fun times shall follow...

* * *

**Added some things that weren't in here before~~ ...Like Kenny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

From the moment he spots her, he knows she must be the most beautiful girl he has laid eyes on... this week, at least. Messy hair framing her face and shoulders, red eyes which seem to be smoldering him and full, lucious lips... The way she seems to glare at him is just _too_ cute and he can't help but feel that they're meant to be... There is no other way.

"You might want to stop staring at Kai..." Tyson mutters as he passes by Enrique who blinks a few times.

"... Kai?" Then it hits him, and all of a sudden it's not quite as meant to be as it was just a few seconds ago. "Wait, that's _Kai_?" He asks, slowly. Of course, Robert _did_ mention something about Kai, prank, girl, but as he had been on the phone with one of his many, many girlfriends, he didn't quite grasp the concept... He had simply thought that Kai had gotten a girlfriend and Tyson and Max kept teasing him about it.

His eyes shift to the other members. He can hear a soft "Mein lieber Gott..." come from Robert, which he mentally translates to 'my dear God' as shock is obvious on Robert's face. Aparently, the other still had some doubts that the words Ray had spoken were actual truth...

Next, Enrique glances at Olivier who is happily hugging Max while talking to him, not doubt either not noticing or not caring about Kai's current form. Then again, the boy himself is quite girly so Enrique figures Olivier will be more happy over anything else, that he's not the only one at the moment.

Last, Enrique shifts his eyes to Johnny who seems to be struggling with himself. He watches as Johnny's eyes keep shifting beteen Kai and the wall, seemingly unsure on where exactly they want to linger. If one would look closely, they would be able to find the slightest hint of red on Johnny's face, something that causes a mischievous grin on Enrique's lips. Oh this is going to be _fun_.

Robert shifts his eyes to Ray. "I see that you were not jesting indeed..." He murmurs, trying to keep his voice too low so that Kai won't be able to hear and won't grow offended. However, from how crimson eyes narrow ever so slightly, he knows that the attempt has been in vain.

"I actually don't think it's too bad." Olivier pipes up, glancing up from Max to smile at Kai. "You are very pretty like this." Whether the wording comes out like this because he's French and thus doesn't quite know how to translate his words to Japanese or not, or because Olivier just naturally tries to look at things from the bright side. Point is, he doesn't see how his words can be seen as offensive in a way, or just rubbing the situation in a bit more, but before Kai can explode on the poor boy, Max quickly grabs Olivier by the arm and drags him off, muttering something about 'practice', leaving behind a room filled with dreary tension.

Finally, Kai is the first one to open his mouth. Unconsciously, or maybe consciously, the other occupants in the room tense up, anticipating the words that may follow. "Tyson." He says, voice calm- _too_ calm. "You will go and find out a way to undo this thing faster. I do not plan to wait until it fades."

Tyson nods, eyes wide and face pale. "Of-Of course! Right away, Kai!" He agrees, voice a few pitches higher as he jumps up.

"Do you require some assistance, Tyson?" Robert offers. "I dare say that my family has practiced in magic for several thousands of years now." Granted, while one would take this as a helpful offer, he knows deep down inside, that he just wants to get out of this room... fast. Preferably before he does something that might upset the captain of the Blade Breakers.

Tyson nods, quickly darting out of the hotel room to hail a cab that will take him back to his dojo and to his grandfather, followed by Robert.

This leaves Kai, Ray, Johnny and Enrique in the room together. Ray glances around slowly, watching Johnny sitting in his chair, seemingly bored. Kai sitting on his own chair, eyes angry enough to melt the wall the blunette is glaring at. Ray himself is sitting on the couch next to Enrique who recently joined him there.

He shifts slightly, feeling awkward with the tension, before something pops into his head. "There's... a beyblade tournament in town today." He comments lightly. "It's a small thing, like, with rookies and such, but maybe it'll be fun to see, you know? Maybe even to participate?" He tries.

Kai is about to reject the offer before changing his mind. It would be a good way to check if his strength in beyblading went down. Granted, the rookies won't be enough to beat him even in this form; that's something he's sure of, but at least he'll be able to tests himself in it.

"Rookies?" Johnny scowls, not quite appreciating the idea. "You want us to watch as some snot nosed brats duke it out?" He narrows his eyes at Ray, wondering if the Chinese boy is actually serious or not...

However, Enrique has a different reaction to this. "That sounds like it could be fun, actually." He muses, grinning lightly as he turns his eyes to Kai. "Come, let's join together, shall we? I do believe I haven't had the pleasure of batteling you before." He smirks, placing his elbows on his knees as he leans towards Kai ever so slightly.

Johnny's mouth opens and closes a few times as he gapes at the display before growling. "Come on, let's go." He scowls, standing up. "No need to waste any time." Who knows what Enrique will do to Kai if he isn't around to... supervise. Yes. Supervise. Enrique needs supervision. And besides, Kai is _his_ rival. There is no need for Enrique to fight the bluenette while he is fully capable of doing so himself.

Ray blinks a few times upon the sudden mood swing Johnny seems to have on the matter, before shrugging and smiling as he gets up as well. "Come on then." And with those words, the four move to where the rookie tournament is held.

* * *

Once they arrive at the tournament however, there seems to be a small problem when checking in.

"I don't think you should check in as Kai..." Ray murmurs, shifting his eyes to Kai. He doubts many people would actually place the link, but his captain's last name will most likely draw enough looks, now imagine if he'd use his normal first name as well...

"Just make up a name or something." Kai comments, waving it off. He appreciates it that Ray seems to be so... thoughtful, to say the least, even though he came to the same conclusion before the other even mentioned it. There is also the matter where the Chinese had taken it upon himself to inform the Majestics of his current predicament on his own accord. Kai won't soon admit it, but he's a bit... touched to say the least, as he doubts any of the other would have thought so much on his account to take such measures.

Ray nods before glancing at Johnny and Enrique. "Do you two want to enter as well?" He asks, wondering if Enrique was actually serious on wanting to enter or not. Then there's still the matter of whether or not Johnny actually wants to enter...

"Of course we'll enter." Enrique grins, attemtping to sling an arm over Johnny's shoulders good naturedly - only to have it shrugged off as Johnny nods his consent.

"Alright." Ray replies before moving to the counter. "I would like to check in three people." He tells the woman behind it. She seems pretty enough, he supposes. A few years older then he is, probably a BBA rookie if she has this post. Brown hair, brown eyes... 'But Kai is prettier.' He blinks a few times, shaking his head lightly as he wonders where that thought came from. 'Wha...?'

Suddenly he realises that the woman is looking at him in a slightly impatiant manner, lips moving. "Ah, sorry, what was that?" He asks, scratching his cheek in a sheepish manner.

"What are the names?" The brunette repeats, and the tone of her voice lets Ray know that this isn't the first time she's repeating this to him.

"It concerns Giancarlo Enrique, McGregor Johnny and..." Think, think, think... "Tate Mao." He finishes, lamely. He just grabbed the name of his best female friend as it is spoken in their nativa language and Max's last name. He hopes they won't mind... Or, better yet, that _Kai_ won't mind. Then again, the bluenette has always seemed to dislike Mariah, so he wonders about that... 'I hope he won't find out she's called Mao.' He thinks, feeling that it is certain impending doom should the other ever find out.

The brunette nods, writing the names down before handing him small slips with numbers on them. "Giancarlo Enrique is number 21, McGregor Johnny is number 22, Tate Mao is number 23." She comments to which he smiles and nods. He says a quick goodbye before moving back to the three, handing each of them their numbers. He glances at Kai. "I told them your name is Mao." He comments, deciding not to mention the last name... At least now when Kai is to find out, the other can unleash his wrath in the blading dish.

Kai nods, pocketing his number. "Alright."

They don't need to wait long before the small tournament actually starts, 32 people in total, two pools of 16 bladers who will battle each other until one blader in each round remains to duke it out in the finals.

Kai gets placed in block B while Johnny and Enrique both end up in block A. "You're not joining?" Kai asks, glancing at Ray who smiles and shakes his head. "I'm just here to watch." He answers.

Kai shrugs lightly before moving to the place the participants in block B are supposed to go while Enrique and Johnny move to the place the bladers in block A are supposed to go.

* * *

Kai finds out soon enough, that the annoyance for being known as a _Tate_ makes up for the slight lack of strength well enough. He easily annihilates the opponents he faces, causing some people to resign before having to go up against him, fearing that their blade will be turned to shreds if they actually try.

He ignores the way Ray winces every time another blade crumbles against his Dranzer, though it isn't neccessarily Kai's fault that the blades don't seem to survive clashing with his. The genius that is Kenny when it comes to designing strong blades really is of another world, that much is certain, and then there still is his own knowledge. The blades of the rookies, some of them not even costumised and straight from the store, never stood a chance.

So before long, it is no surprise when it's announced that 'Mao' advances to the finals. Some people cheer for this news while others boo, not liking how it has happened over the remains of blades belonging to other people. Kai doesn't care about the boo-ing however, especially considering the fact that all he did while still in charge of the Blade Sharks was destroy every blade he would come across.

He glances at the dish in team A. They're nearly at the semi finals and when Kai glances at the board, he can easily guess that, with the way things are going, the semi-finals would be between Johnny and Enrique.

And indeed it happens that way. The other players simply weren't a match for the two bladers. Enrique played around with his opponents, dragging the matches out, acting like a cat with a wounded canary... and it's pretty easy to see who's the cat and who's the canary. Johnny, however. Just like with Kai, the matches are over in a flash. He crashes through his opponents like a tornado, not even giving most of them time to do as much as blink.

"Well, been a while since we duked it out, hasn't it been, Johnny?" Enrique grins, readying his trusted Amphilyon, holding out the blade to the dish. Normally when the four actually train together, he practises against Olivier. Out of the four he finds the French boy to be the most desirable company.

"Could have been a longer time for all I care." Johnny scowls, readying Salamalyon. The few times they have gone at it, he has always lost. However, in his defense, Enrique always plays on his short temper by insulting him, taking his mind off of his blade and completely trashing his concentration. The blonde is not one to be underestimated, and the worst match against him. Ever.

"3..."

"Let's make this a little more interesting." Enrique smirks.

"2..."

"Oh?" Johnny sneers, narrowing his eyes lightly as his fingers clench around the launcher."

"1..."

"The winner gets a kiss from _Mao_." Enrique smirks, watching as Johnny's eyes widen slightly. He took the bite.

"Let her rip!"

"Fine." Johnny huffs before the two launch their blades at the same time. "SALAMALYON!"

"Good." Enrique grins. "AMPHILYON!"

In the stands, Ray shuffles away from Kai who seems to have developed a little twitch in his eyebrow. His enchanted hearing made it so that he could hear every thing the two discussed, including that little... up of the stake. But as it shows, Kai's ears aren't to be underestimated either.

'Oh boy...'

* * *

**There are... so many things added in this chapter, it's just plain weird xD"  
Well, at least everything flows a little better and less random now, so that's good, haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

The fight seems to drag on and on and even Ray and Kai find themselves watching, wondering who exactly as the battle progresses. They have noticed that Enrique keeps giving small comments to the Scot, something that would normally, no doubt, piss Johnny off quite badly.

Somehow, however, the words seem to have little to no effect on the other blader. Johnny keeps batteling, not letting up even the least bit, before finally, finally, the battle ends...

Johnny wins.

The crowds cheer, deafening sounds which surrounds Ray and Kai, and Kai wonders if it's true or just imagination that Johnny's eyes flitted to him for a split second, before turning back to Enrique. Johnny smirks at the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. "You lose." He sneers at the blonde.

Finally, _finally_, he has beaten the blonde. He has proven that as long as he stays focussed, he can beat the blonde just like he can beat so many others. However, to his disappointment, Enrique doesn't look the least bit defeated. Instead, the blonde is wearing a grin that might split his face if it is to grow any wider. For a split second Johnny is reminded of Max and wonders if it's a 'blondes thing'.

"So I have, congratulations." Enrique grins at him, acting like it was all planned. For a moment, Johnny's composture falters. Did Enrique _let_ him win? No. No he didn't. He knows how the blonde blades, this was truely his full power... right? Right.

Suddenly he doesn't feel so sure of his victory anymore, wondering, pondering. Was it truely his own strength that won him this? Was it, perhaps, a battle that Enrique just threw away? What can it be? Anger runs through Johnny's veins at the thought of the blonde taking _pity_ on him and _letting_ him win.

Of course, Enriques isn't stupid. And while he knows that he truely _did_ fight his hardest, he also knows that only a rematch with the same result will convince Johnny of this. "I guess you're getting the kiss, hm?" He smirks, easily switching subjects.

What with how Johnny gapes at him, eyes slightly wide and a blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks before he forces it down, Enrique is pretty sure that it was the right subject to switch to. "Right!" He calls to the stance, focussing on Kai who narrows his eyes at him.

Johnny splutters a little, shaking his head lightly. "I-We-But-You-I." He stammers at Enrique, eyes still wide and cheeks darkening once more. He dares his eyes up to Kai before turning his back to the blunette, trying to get his breathing under control. 'Would be nice... No. What am I _thinking_! It's Kai! The arrogant bastard I curse whenever something goes wrong! Just because he looks a bit... different now... It's still the same bastard!'

However, he can't help but thing about taking the other's form into his arms, pulling the blunette close. Kai would look at him with those beautiful red eyes of him, lips curving into a small smile as their faces would get closer... closer...

"And now, the moment we've alllll been waiting for!" Comes the announcement, snapping Johnny out of his thoughts. "The finals between McGregor Johnny and Tate Mao!"

Johnny looks up at Kai, watching the other jump out of the stands easily. Aparently the other seems to be able to move quite fine in this body, though Johnny doesn't know that is only due to some heavy practice which had taken place last night.

Without a word, Kai moves to the dish, taking Enrique's place as he prepares Dranzer. They don't exchange any words as the countdown goes before launching their blades into the dish, yet Johnny has a hard time concentrating, mostly due to his previous thoughts.

"DRANZER!" A wind blows past Johnny's face and he blinks a few times, slowly looking back to see Salamalyon stuck in the wall, a small crater around it. "Wha-How!" He splutters, turning wide eyes over to Kai who smirks as Dranzer flies back into his hand.

"Maybe next time, you'd do well to keep focussed on the game, McGregor." Kai sneers at him, once more reminding Johnny that yes, this is, indeed, Hiwatari Kai. Damn it.

* * *

To celebrate Kai winning the tournament, no matter how small it was, Ray managed to convince the three others to take a small walk over the market and maybe eat some food while they were there. Since none of them actually knows anything else to do, the other three agreed to the proposition.

The market is pretty crowded, people walking and talking, children running around and playing. It just so happens that one of these children bumps into Kai while he's not completely focussed, causing him to lose his balance, slowly, slowly, as if in slomotion, he starts to fall. Johnny's eyes widen and immediately he reaches out, catching Kai.

Lips brush ever so lightly, and Johnny knows that he has just recieved the not quite promised kiss. Kai blinks a few times, wondering if that just _really_ happened... while Ray can't control the narrowing of his eyes, _knowing_ that has really happened...

* * *

After a quiet and, not to forget, awkward trip back to the hotel, they are met by the other people of the two teams, everyone staring at a glass which holds a pink fluid. It seems to bubble a little.

"Are you sure this isn't poison, Tyson?" Max asks carefully. To him, the fluid seems... _alive_ in a way.

"I'm sure, Max. I said exactly what the book said while Robert did it!" Tyson argues, looking offended that his friend would actually think that he would mess it up. He did what they wanted to do earlier as well; turn Kai into a girl. It succeeded, it just didn't get them out of training like Tyson has wanted to happen...

"So... that's the cure?" Ray asks, eying the glass a bit sceptical upon which Tyson nods. He shifts his eyes to Kai for a slight moment, watching as the blunette raises an eyebrow at the glass. Ray can't really blame him however. He too, would feel fear if he were to have to swallow... _that_.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence in which everyone stares at the glass, wondering if the contents of it will suddenly come to life, Kai finally reaches out and takes the glass. Everyone in the room seems to hold their breath as Kai slowly lifts the glass to his lips.

He squeezes his eyes shut before downing the drink, ignoring the foul taste it carries and forcing himself to swallow it all. Only when it is finished he allows the glass to slip onto the floor, shattering into pieces, as he coughs, eyes squeezing shut as a pink glow surrounds him. His eyes slip closed slowly as the floor seems to come near _very_ fast.

* * *

**Well. Considering that the original chapter had like... nothing happening in it except for the kiss, there was a LOT to add into this to make it look like SOMETHING n.n;;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

The other bladers watch with wide eyes as Kai passes out, Ray barely able to catch him as he looks around the others, gaze settling on Robert first, who looks extremely confused, before shifting his eyes to Tyson who, no doubt, did something wrong as Robert doesn´t seem like the type to make mistakes, especially with things of grave importance; like a potion.

"Tyson..." He murmurs, keeping his eyes on the wielder of Dragoon. "Could you... tell me about what happened, exactly?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the other. He hasn't heard about Kai passing out the first time, so surely he shouldn't pass out this time either, right?

Besides, the glow is disappearing and Kai is still a girl.

"I-I don't know?" Tyson stammers, just as confused as the others. "Hold on, hold on." He scampers off, grabbing the book he got the potion out of, hastily flicking to the page Robert said would work. "Let's see... whe used..." He starts to list the herbs that the potion contains, Olivier looking over his shoulder.

"And then we used four spoons of Calendula..." Olivier's eyes widen. "Non..." He murmurs, shaking his head lightly. "Tyson, you're supposed to use four _tea_ spoons..."

Tyson blinks, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Well, a spoon is a spoon, right?" He shrugs casually, not really getting what the big deal is while Ray immediately checks Kai's pulse, satisfied to find it still there.

"Maybe we should take he-him to the hospital." Robert says slowly, barely catching himself on his slip. He had thought that Tyson could at least _read_ things and that as long as he didn't let the other _do_ anything, it should be fine... Of course, he had thought it to be a ridiculously large amount of Celendula, but he had figured that if the book said so, it had to be done. It wouldn't be the first time a potion would require quite a lot of Celendula after all...

Then again, what were the potions that required a lot of Celendula again... Robert ponders over this for a few moments, trying to find the answer which he _knows_ is stuck in his brain. He shifts his eyes to Olivier, another person who's family has worked with herbs and the likes for a very long time and he can see the boy thinking, no doubt wondering the same thing as he is.

"Kai? Kai!" Ray tries to shake the limp person in his arms, worry reflecting in his golden eyes. What if Kai will never wake up again? What if he'll keep sleeping? Like sleeping beauty? Ray blinks a few times, cheeks flushing ever so slightly before he shakes his head. 'Don't think that way, Ray. Don't think that way.' He reprimands himself lightly. 'Besides, who would kiss... Kai... awake...'

He nearly drops Kai as the thought enters his mind. 'No. I can't think this way. This is all because of this potion and such. There is _no_ other way... I never had these kind of thoughts when he was still a _he_!' He thinks, aghast, before his thoughts pause. Or did he?

His thoughts are put on halt however, as Kai stirs in his arms, a small groan escaping his lips. Snapping his attention back to the present, Ray focusses his attention back on Kai as he watches Kai wake up. Just as Kai's eyes open, he can hear Robert and Olivier gasp.

"In a love potion!" The two cry out at the same time. "Don't let him see you!" Olivier cries out, eyes wide in panic. But it's too late. Crimson meets golden as Kai and Ray stare at each other.

For a moment it seems like time is standing still. Kai is looking up at Ray before blinking slowly. "You have... such a nice pair of eyes..." He murmurs softly, reaching out and placing his hand on Ray's cheek. "So nice..." He murmurs, his eyes sliding shut as he leans up, lips connecting with Ray's.

Ray's eyes widen, but he doesn't make any move to pull away. The sensation of lips on his isn't that bad after all and he knows fully well that it could've been a _lot_ worse then it currently is. Of course, if anyone asks he won't really have a reply to their questions. All he knows is that he is, at this current time, confused.

He has always viewed himself as closer to Kai then any of the other bladers and hoped, in a way, that Kai viewed him the same as well. He certainly interacts more with Kai then the others (if you ignore the screaming fests Tyson likes to throw at Kai) and he believes that Kai can handle being near him the best even though their captain is quite stoic and never seems to want to be around any of the others anyway.

Granted, he truly is the voice of reason in this team, but that doesn't mean Kai actually _needs_ to listen to him. But sometimes Kai is actually willing to think over his words when he tries to get Kai to ease up on them a little; something that always fills him with happiness of some sorts. Granted, he's always figured it's because he wants Kai to see him as a friend, but maybe... Just _maybe_...

"Can you stop sucking faces already." Johnny commands, sneering at the two as he crosses his arms over his chest. Ray shifts his eyes up to Johnny, noticing the jealousy and the rage, before frowning. So the other is jealous? Well that's just too bad.

In a somewhat childish manner, he wraps his arms around Kai's waist, hosting the other into a standing position without breaking the kiss, before mumbling against Kai's lips a simple reply to Johnny. "No."

Johnny's eyes widen as he opens his mouth, at a loss of words. Finally, the two break away, and to everyone's surprise Kai glances up at Ray and smiles sweetly. "Let's go to the bedroom..." He murmurs, playing with Ray's hair lightly.

Ray blinks a few times before blushing as he nods. In a simple movement, he sweeps Kai off of his feet as he starts to walk out of the door to the room they share, leaving behind a group of bladers gaping at his back before he kicks the bedroom door shut behind him, the lock clicking shut behind them.

"I-I can't believe it." Max stammers, eyes wide as he brings his hands up to his mouth. "Tyson!" He cries out, turning to his friend who is, without a doubt, the cause of this.

However, Tyson looks just as shocked at Max is, stupefied even. "T-T-T-T-T-They!" Tyson cries out, falling back onto the couch, eyes wider then Max has ever seen them.

"We should... find the right potion..." Olivier murmurs, looking at Robert who nods. If not for his slightly wide eyes and rigid posture, you would never know that Robert is actually as shocked as all of them. Shocked that he actually thought that _Tyson_ could do something right...

"You will be the one to come with me this time." Robert comands at which Olivier nods. He wouldn't have it any other way...

Enrique shifts his eyes to Johnny, finding the Scottish boy to be seething, though he figures that's not without reason. For once he doesn't make a snarky comment to the other; keeping quiet. Hurt is flashing through Johnny's eyes and Enrique knows when _not_ to push the boy.

"We... Might need reinforcements." Kenny comments, actually startling a few people. He has been so quiet during everything that happened that most people didn't even know he was there. "I'll be back soon." The short genius supplies before moving out of the room.

No one says anything, all of them knowing that if he'd have left without telling them anything, they wouldn't even have noticed...

Once he's in the kitchen, Kenny takes out a phone before calling up the Wong family back in China. His mind goes over the phone bill he will recieve, but at the moment there are more important things to be done. Important things such as remove Ray from Kai for a few minutes and he figures that this will be his best bet to do so.

"Wong." He hears the voice state on the other end of the line, no doubt belonging to Lee. He sounds a tad tired, like he was either about to go to bed or just came out of bed. That's when Kenny realises the time difference. Well, no matter, he's going to have to tell him.

"Lee, this is Kenny. Please, I need you to come quickly, there is something going on with Ray..."

"Ray?" Lee suddenly sounds completely alert. "What's wrong with Lee?"

"Well, you see... Some things happened and now he's in the bedroom with Kai... They were making out on the floor a few moments ago, so..."

"Kai and Ray made out?" Lee echo's, confused.

"RAY!" Mariah screams from the background, obviously overhearing this. "RAY DID _WHAT_ WITH _WHO_!"

Kenny winces lightly at the loud scream, taking a second to mentally pity Lee who actually appears to be in the same room as Mariah.

"We'll be right over." Lee grits out, sounding a tad pained. No doubt he's rubbing his sensitive ears.

Kenny sighs softly in relieve. "Thanks..." He murmurs before hanging up. Now all that's left to do is to wait... he just hopes they won't be too late in case something happens that might be irreversable...

* * *

**Changed some more things here and there, of course~ Added things, deleted things~ Ahhhh I love re-writing~~ ...No. I hate it, really. T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

Time seemed to crawl by as the hours passed. In this time, the entire group was quiet, listening with wide eyes to an accasional _thud_ or moan coming from the room, all of them had different scenarios running through their heads and while some of them didn't care _that_ much because neither blader had anything to do with them, there were also a few that minded a _lot_.

Finally, the doorbell rings and Kenny hurridly makes his way to the door to open it. He barely has time to step aside as Mariah storms inside. "Where are they!" She demands, rushing into the living room.

Lee follows a bit calmer, though he still looks pretty distressed about the entire ordeal, especially because he doesn't have any clue whatsoever about what exactly _happened_ here. And of course, the entire trip was just a down right disaster, what with Mariah screaming most of the way. It was horrible.

Gary and Kevin drag themselves inside, looking tired, confused and annoyed. Gary is rubbing his ear as if it hurts. No doubt he has been seated next to Mariah the entire trip and his ear just won't stop ringing.

"Before we continue, I do believe there's something that needs to be explained first..." Kenny murmurs, looking a bit awkward. He's actually not quite sure on how to explain everything that has happened...

"Allow me." Robert murmurs. Ever the natural leader, he calmly takes upon himself the spotlight as he explains to the White Tigers exactly what seems to have happened, as far as he knows things happened at least. How Kai turned into a girl and how the antidote didn't quite work out... And what it turned out to do.

"So poor Ray is all alone in there with that, that, bewitched _beast_!" Mariah's face has paled and her eyes have grown wide, as have the eyes of her team members.

"Actually Ray is the beast here... He's the one that dragged Kai into the bedroom..." Tyson mutters, rolling his eyes lightly at Mariah's attitude.

As the realization of these words hit, the White Tigers all share the same reaction; they faint. One by one they collapse on the floor, passed out. Never, _never_, have they thought that their precious polite Ray would do something like that...

"Eh... Seems like these were the wrong reinforcements..." Max sighs shaking his head lightly.

"Well, it seems like it's up to us now..." Kenny murmurs, looking around the group as Olivier uses the small pillows on the couch to make the fallen bladers a little more comfortable. "Who will enter?" The brunette asks, hoping, _praying_, that they don't pick him...

"I'll do it." Enrique huffs, readying his blade before taking aim at the lock on the door before launching. The lock breaks easily, no match for the blade as the blade returns to Enrique's open hand.

He stands in front of the door for a few seconds, aware of everyone staring at his back before opening the door slowly...

What he sees is far from what he thought he'd see. The room is a mess, stuff all over the place. The room is hot, nearly unbearable for one outside of the action to want to step inside. One of the beds looks ready to give out and then there's Ray and Kai... who are _busy_.

* * *

**Busy indeed... Most of the things in this chapter still follow the events of the old chapter; no huge ass changes as with most of the other chapters except for of course the way it's written... Ah well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: The Prank On Kai  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: Tyson and Max decide to play a prank on Kai that changes him into a girl... KaiRay, hints of one sided JohnnyKai.

* * *

"DRANZER! FLAMESABER!"

"DRIGER! TIGER-CLAW ATTACK!"

The room becomes even hotter as the blades clash, creating sparks where they connect, Ray and Kai watching their blades in utmost concentration.

"Well, at least we know they can be trusted with each other..." Kenny can't help but smile a little. He's pretty sure there was some more kissing, but at least all the _action_ they had was in the form of blading; something that he finds to be _very_ reasuring.

His thoughts, however, are cut short as the battle has seemingly ended between them. If he'd have paid a little more attention to what has happened he might have even known who won the match, but alas, he wasn't paying even a _little_ attention to them... up until now.

"Quick, the antidote!" Max hisses at Olivier who nods and runs off from where everyone has been watching from the doorway. In the time that they were waiting for the White Tigers Robert and Olivier have created a potion which should turn things back to normal.

The biggest problem however, is to get Kai and Ray separated... which is where the White Tigers are supposed to come in. However, everyone knows that that isn't very likely to happen right now as they have yet to show any signs of waking up any time soon.

Olivier returns with a glass which contains a lilac elixer. There aren't any bubbles and it doesn't smell half bad either. He looks at the other bladers before he looks at Kai and Ray. Ray is seated on the bed while Kai is in his lap, stradling his hips as the two are kissing.

Olivier looks back at the other bladers, wondering what they can _possibly_ do to get them to... well, to stop that, for the lack of better words.

In the end, it's Johnny who can't take it anymore as he growls and yanks the glass from Olivier's hand. "Give me that..." He mutters before stomping over to the two blissfully unaware bladers. Johnny doesn't hesitate in pulling Kai away from Ray before placing the glass against Kai's lips and tilting it back.

Everyone holds their breath as they watch the lilac potion disappears inside of Kai's throat, wondering if anything will happen this time around. Wondering if finally the _right_ thing will happen this time around... Kenny and Max even start praying.

The results are almost imediate however. A light glow comes from Kai as Johnny takes a step away from him, watching. Slowly but surely they can see Kai's chest flattening and his muscles returning to how they are supposed to be. His hair doesn't shorten, but that's nothing that a pair of scissors can't help.

Kai, now once more a male, blinks a few times before slowly looking around. He rolls his shoulders slightly, several bladers wincing as they can hear his muscles pop.

"What... am I doing on Kon's lap?"

* * *

**And that would be the end of this... Granted, I didn't check for errors in gramar and such, so there are bound to be PLENTY of those, but whatever. I'll go over those next time... Maybe. Not promising anything.  
Thanks to everyone who's reading it for the second time. Cheers!**


	8. A Note To The Readers

Kai scowls lightly as he looks at you, crossing his arms over his chest. "Honestly, why do I have to be the one to tell-"

He stops in his sentence as he watches, aghast, how Ray, who is tied up and gagged, is slowly lowered into a horde of fangirls...

"No, stop! I'll tell them, I'll tell them." Kai says hastily, eyes wide as he holds up his hand to the authoress who is no doubt the one controlling the coming and going of Ray. Kai watches as Ray is hightened away from the fangirls again, letting out an inaudible sigh.

"Alright..." He shakes his head lightly, finally turning back to you again. "This is a notice to make sure that you are aware that _The Prank on Kai_ has been, as of now, rewritten. Either you care or either you don't, I could really care less, but aparently it was upon me to let you know anyway..." He scowls ever so slightly, though he makes sure to keep his eyes on Ray in case there is any change which, fortunately, there is not. However, the authoress _does_ make a motion for Kai to continue, as the note isn't finished just yet.

Kai lets out another sigh, this one annoyed, as he turns his attention back to you once more. "Also, Darka-Chan who changed her name to _Pikadaj_ and shall now be called as such, would like you to know that the other stories will be rewritten in due time as well. This will be mentioned in sumaries and with big stories, there will be a notice such as this at the end of them. You may feel free to check Pikadaj's profile, as she will put up a notice once she starts to rewrite one of the stories, together with all the stories that are rewritten..."

He glances back at the shadow of the authoress who finally nods before he leans towards you, quickly murmuring; "Also, don't ask me what posessed her to take the name _Pikadaj_ as her new screenname, just go with the flow, it's probably better for your sanity anyway..." But before you can even reply he turns around and walks off, his long scarf trailing behind him...


End file.
